Just how the story unfolds
by SuperShinigamiXD
Summary: A woman explains to her nieces, Misaki and Hikari, the events that lead up to them being landed in her care, and exactly what happened to their mother and her best friend. The Death Note story with an OC and interjections from two OCs. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the two tombstones, nothing but the wind, Misaki, and Hikari around her.

"Auntie? Whose graves are these?" asked Misaki. The woman looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Your mother's, and her best friend." said the woman.

"What happened to them?" asked Hikari. "Well. It all started fifteen years ago, when your mother's friend Light found a book."

2006

Light Yagami was bored. Why did he need to learn this stuff if he already knew it? He saw something out of the corner of his eye, a book falling from the sky.

("A book? What kind if book?" asked Hikari. "A notebook." said the woman.)

After class, he went to the courtyard to find the book, and found that it said Death Note. He thought it was a joke, but took it home anyway.

Before he got home, he got his friend Piyoko from the station. Back then, her blond hair was really short. Her right arm was paralyzed and she wore an eyepatch. But despite these circumstances, she went to art school.

She said "Hi, Light!" like she always did. She wasn't very social, but... Light and I were the only exceptions. We were the only ones allowed to call her Yoko too.

Once he got home, he read the book with Yoko. It said that anyone whose name was written in it would die. Yoko was scared, but Light wanted to try it.

So he wrote the name of a man who was being mean to little children. And wouldn't let them leave their kindergarten. He thought it didn't work, but it did, Yoko asked him politely to never use it again.

He promised he wouldn't but he did. He killed a lot of people, criminals, when Yoko found out, she was shocked.

("That meanie! He broke his promise!" Hikari interjected. "Adults do that. But you two won't." said the woman)

Yoko begged him to stop, but it was too late. He thought he was doing the world a favor by killing all the criminals, but he was just striking fear into people's hearts.

The police found out. And it caught a certain someone's attention. That person was the super detective, the greatest detective that ever lived. L.

2021

"Auntie. Light was very mean to her wasn't he. Did she hate him at all?" asked Hikari. "No. No matter how mean he was, he was never mean to her like that again. You were named after him, actually." said the woman.

"But what does this have to do with Mommy?" asked Misaki. "It has everything to to with your mother." said the woman.

"Auntie, I'm getting cold." Hikari complained. The woman looked down and smiled at the girl. "Then let's go to a cafe. I'll tell you the rest of the story there." said the woman.

One of the things. So I hope Yoko doesn't seem too Sue-ish. Don't get me wrong, I despise Mary Sues with the white-hot firey intensity of a thousand suns as much as the next person, so if you find my OC a Mary Sue, please tell me why so I can fix the little monsterball as soon as possible. If you know who the woman is, kindly refrain from saying it so that people who think differently can enjoy it as well. Also so that you can scream I CALLED IT if you're right. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. You two ready?" asked the woman. Misaki and Hikari nodded. "Alright then. So where was I?"

2006

"Oh no." Yoko sighed. "What's wrong?" asked Light.

"Well, I accidentally bought this volume of Ao no Exorcist when I already had one." said Yoko. "Geez. Well, don't worry about it too much, you can always return it for a refund." said Light.

"I guess you're right." said Yoko. Ryuk laughed. "Geez, Piyoko, how do you mess something like that up?!" asked Ryuk.

2021

"Hold up! Who's Ryuk?" asked Misaki. "Oh yeah. Ryuk was the Shinigami who originally owned the Death Note Light had found. Only people who have touched the Death Note can see Shinigami. Since Light owned it, and Yoko touched it, both could see Ryuk." the woman explained.

"Oh! Carry on." said Misaki, taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

2006

"Ryuk, quit being rude." said Light.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this announcement from the ICPO." said a man on the television screen. A man, probably in his late twenties/early thirties appeared on screen.

"This is a worldwide broadcast. I am Lind L Tailor. Also known as L." Light let out a small breath of air. "What?" asked Yoko, getting up from her spot to get a closer look at the TV.

"I would like to direct this broadcast directly to Kira. Kira, I understand that-"

2021

"Auntie, whose Kira?" asked Misaki. "Kira was Light's alter ego. It's a romanization of the English word 'killer', the media dubbed him that, so he stuck with the name right up until the end." said the woman.

"You're interrupting the story, Misaki. Please continue, Auntie." said Hikari. "Of course, sweetheart." said the woman.

2006

"Kira, I understand that you're trying to do good deeds. But I assure you, this is murder! This is evil." said L.

"How dare you say that!" Light growled. "Light stop, this is enough." said Yoko.

"Trust me kid, I've tried. And I'm sure you have as well. There's no getting him out now." said Ryuk. Light had written Lind L Tailor's name in the Death Note, and in a couple of seconds, bam! Lind L Tailor died in front of the whole world.

2021

"Here's your cookie platter, are you seriously telling these children the story of Kira? How old are they?" asked the waitress.

"They're both seven. I prefer to think of it as the story of what happened to their mother." said the woman. "Oh. Is their mother THAT young woman?" asked the waitress.

"Yes." said the woman. The waitress patted the sisters on the head and left.

"So, L didn't put up much of a fight, huh? So much for the world's greatest detective." said Misaki. "Well, he actually did." said the woman.

"Huh?" asked both sisters in unison, tilting their heads.

2006

Just as Light let out a victorious maniacal laugh, a screen showed up with the letter L in old English font.

"I didn't think that would work on the first try. Hello Kira. I am the real L. The L you just killed was and inmate scheduled to be executed tomorrow morning. Also, this isn't a worldwide broadcast. Since your first victim was a small Japanese killer, we first broadcast this in Japan. We also only broadcast this in the Kanto region because of it's large population. So I know not only what country you're in, but also the region you reside in." L explained his genius plot.

He taunted Light, and finally cut the broadcast. Light was silent, but his expression was terrifying to Yoko, but priceless to Ryuk.

"Light. Please leave me out of this." said Yoko. "Why don't you want to be a part of this. Something amazing." said Light.

"I'm scared. And I think that if I keep up with this, I may have to kill someone. I don't want to do that. Can't everything just go back to how it used to be?" asked Yoko.

"No. You want me to make sure nothing's scary anymore? That's impossible until my work is complete! I made that promise to you when we were children! No one takes childhood promises seriously!" Light snapped.

Yoko stood there. Light and Yoko had known each other for twelve years, and never had Light snapped at her like that.

"I think I should be going now. My sister's coming to Tokyo for a movie shoot and she's visiting me." said Yoko.

"You won't tell her, will you?" asked Light. "Have I ever steered you wrong? If I do, you'll probably be executed. I don't want that." said Yoko.

And with that, Yoko left the room, said good-bye to Light's family, and left. Light could see her out the window.

"Good-bye, Piyoko Amane." 


End file.
